


You're Mine

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes care of Steve after the events of Episode 2x10 Ki'ilua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stellarmeadow and sunhawk for the beta read! <3

Steve sits patiently, stoically even, as Danny soaks another gauze pad with alcohol and wipes more blood from Steve's face. Steve's already said he can clean himself up twice, but Danny ignores him and keeps touching him with gentle, knowing fingers.

"OK," Danny says and puts the cap on the almost empty bottle of isopropyl. "I think you need stitches and no, you can't do them yourself."

"What? I would never try that... well, I guess I did... but it was only that one time. But um, never mind." Steve touches his bruised, split lip and Danny wants nothing more than to kiss it better, to wrap Steve in cotton wool and make sure nothing bad ever happens to him again. He knows this is probably the equivalent of trying to make an octopus wear pants and keep a desk job, but he can't help it.

Danny, Lori, Chin, and Kono all insist on escorting Steve to the hospital once they get back to Seoul, which is ridiculous because Steve is the only one who can speak any Korean. But no one wants to be alone right now.

*

They're sitting in the corner of a bar, surrounded by Five-O, and SEAL Team Nine so Danny lets his hands drop into his lap. He has no excuse to touch Steve now that he's been stitched up and he isn't going to forget himself in front of all these people. Danny gets up and goes to the bar, not so much to get a drink as to let other people get close to Steve. Kono hasn't had a chance to hug him yet and they all need to lay their hands on him and make sure he's whole. Danny gets that; if no one else were around, he wouldn't take his hands off Steve. He's still that anxious about him. Danny's never seen him look so broken before and never wants to again, even if he did find it disturbingly hot in some action movie hero kind of way.

After another drink, Joe gets up and claps Frank on the shoulder and thanks him with the added, "We're even now."

Danny wonders what the hell Joe did for Frank that they are even _now_ and figures he must have saved Frank's bacon. Steve is watching Joe and Frank with interest and ignoring Lori, who is saying something to him. She trails off, follows Steve's gaze, and looks a little crestfallen. Danny feels bad for her, and he can relate. He knows what it's like to have a thing for Steve.

They check into a hotel on the edge of Seoul near Gimpo Airport. Joe tells them all to get some sleep because they actually have to deliver the supplies they brought with them tomorrow before heading back to the States.

Danny is sharing a room with Steve, thank God. He'd sleep sitting up in a chair next to Steve's bed if he had to, to stay close, but they get a room with two queen beds. Steve sits gingerly on the end of one bed, with his hand flat against his chest. His ribs have been taped up. He needed six stitches in his lip and he's going to need a good dentist when they get home.

"You should take one of those pain pills the doctor gave you," Danny says, his voice almost hoarse from keeping quiet.

Steve nods and Danny bets it hurts him to talk. Plus they haven't talked about Jenna at all and Steve probably won't. Danny will have to pull it out of him like always, lance the boil and let the festering out.

Danny hands Steve a bottle of water and a pill and waits while Steve takes it, like Steve is Grace. Steve even hands him back the bottle of water, but that might be because Danny is still holding the cap. There is a strange, flat look in Steve's eyes, that Danny doesn't recognize, but he realizes he's hovering and takes a step back and then walks around and sets the bottle on the table between the beds.

He strips off his clothes and gets in bed, not sure what to say to Steve who is still sitting on the end of his bed. Finally he says, "You should try and get some sleep."

Steve nods and slowly removes his shirt and pants. His clothes are still encrusted with blood and Danny doesn't know what to do about that either. Of course, Steve is an adult and he can more than take care of himself and Danny doesn't want to infantilize the man, so he turns over, so as not to see the bruises on Steve's back. He leaves the lamp between the beds on and if Steve wants it off—he can turn it off. But he doesn't.

Danny drifts into uneasy dreams about looking for something he can't find and can't remember and it's exhausting. He sits bolt upright, blinking into the light, because Steve is sitting up in his bed and shouting something in what must be Korean.

Danny scrambles out of his bed and onto Steve's. He grabs Steve by the shoulders and says, "I've got you. Steve? You're safe. Steve? You're safe. It's over."

Steve's eyes look right through Danny, but the fight goes out of him and he leans right into the circle of Danny's arms and it feels so good—the weight and warmth of him. He makes a snuffling noise and leans his forehead into Danny's shoulder.

He says, "Jenna."

"Yeah," Danny says, because he figured Steve saw them shoot her, but he didn't know until now, until the way Steve's voice caught on her name. He rubs little circles into Steve's back, being oh so gentle because of the bruises that are everywhere.

"Don't," Steve says after a long while and Danny nods in agreement, even though he has no idea what he's agreeing to. He may talk a lot, but he knows when to keep quiet. So he sits and keeps rubbing circles into Steve's warm skin, even though his knee is killing him—sending sparks of pain down his calf.

"Don't go," Steve says and pulls his face back from Danny's shoulder and looks right into his eyes. And Danny is shocked by what he sees reflected there—so much want—a perfect mirror image of his own. But this really isn't the time or place. Steve is so messed up right now, physically and emotionally.

But Steve leans forward and presses his busted lips against Danny's unmarred ones and it's a terrible first kiss, but also the most wonderful, even if Danny is afraid to move for fear of hurting Steve.

Steve pulls back and touches Danny's face and says, "Please."

Danny heaves a sigh and nods. He pushes Steve down onto the bed with hands that flutter like a bird's wings against Steve's shoulders. Danny shifts so his knee isn’t taking so much of his weight and he presses kisses that are no more than a moth's lightness to Steve's battered face and the corners of his lips away from the rough bumps of his stitches. Steve sighs and it's a tiny thing, barely audible. Mostly Danny feels the exhalation of breath against his forehead. And he marvels that Steve wants this. Steve wants him too. At least for now, but Danny will take it, will take anything he can get, though it will never be enough. He'll never be full of Steve.

Danny starts murmuring endearments and reassurances as he kisses his way down Steve's neck and shoulder. "I've got you. You're safe. Wanted this for so long. Oh, babe. I've got you. Gonna make you feel so good."

Steve pulls Danny up and cups his face with his beat up hands and pulls him in for a kiss, a real kiss. Danny tries to pull away and mutters something about Steve's lips, but Steve crushes his lips to Danny's and Danny relents, allows Steve into his space, into his mouth. Steve flips them and rolls onto Danny, pinning him down, grinding against him, but then he spasms and recoils, clutching his ribs.

"Will you just lie still and let me? I got this." Danny pushes him gently onto his back again. There is a trickle of blood flowing from Steve's lips and Danny looks close to make sure the stitches are all still in place. They are. He brushes his lips against Steve's again, but oh so gently.

"Look, if you want this when we get home, when you've healed? I will let you kiss me for hours, days, for as long as you want. But for now you have to heal. You have to let me take care of you." Danny whispers the last part into the shell of Steve's ear and makes him shiver. Danny kisses down Steve's shoulder and arm, kissing all the bruises and cuts as if that will cure Steve, or make the pain go away.

He experimentally flicks his tongue against Steve's right nipple and when Steve gasps and bucks in response, Danny sucks the whole thing into his mouth and nibbles gently at the raised mound of flesh. He likes that Steve has sensitive nipples, though he can't say just why, except that he's just glad to know how to turn Steve on. He wants to know all of Steve's spots and buttons.

Danny kisses Steve's taped up ribs and laps at his belly button, which actually makes Steve giggle. Danny files that tidbit of information away for the future and nips and licks at Steve's hips. He doesn't prolong or tease, just breathes hot air against Steve's erection through his boxers. Then he and Steve are both scrabbling at his underpants like they are on fire until get them off.

Steve naked and beat half to hell is still way too hot, hotter than anyone has any right to be and Danny feels like he might spontaneously combust. He is, honest to God, trembling with want. He glances up at Steve, whose face is flushed, lips swollen for so many reasons, and still pleading with Danny like Danny is doing this just to be nice.

"Stop that," he says.

Steve licks his lips and shakes his head.

"I want this," Danny says. "I want you. All of you. In whatever condition."

Steve closes his eyes and Danny gives him a moment to absorb that information before sucking Steve's erect cock into his mouth. He's sour with old sweat, but Danny doesn't care. He moans at the feel of Steve's shaft in his mouth. Steve is so big that Danny's lips have to stretch to accommodate him and Danny always figured Steve was hung, but confirmation just makes Danny harder. He takes a moment to press his hand against his own erection.

Danny is a little out of practice giving head, but he remembers how it basically works and it's not long before Steve is trying to push his head away. Danny lets him because he's tired and his gag reflex is kind of strong. Steve comes all over his own stomach in splotches that would make Jackson Pollock proud.

"I can't," Steve says, gesturing at Danny. "Come for me, Danny. Show me."

Danny nods and climbs awkwardly out off his boxers, they get stuck on his ankle, and kneels on the bed, facing Steve. He fists his cock, while Steve watches Danny with ravenous eyes.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Steve says, slurring slightly. The pain meds must be kicking in. "Danny… When I'm better… The things I'm going to do to you…"

"Tell me," Danny is breathing hard, fisting his cock hard and fast. "Tell me what you're going to do to me."

"I'm going to suck your brains out through your cock. I'm going to fuck you in every room in my house. Because you're mine now, Danny. No one else. You're mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Danny shudders and his feet cramp up because he comes so hard all over Steve's hip.

He lowers himself to Steve's side and kisses his shoulder.

"Tell me," Steve says.

"I'm yours," Danny says obediently. "But you're mine."

Steve sighs happily and his eyelids flutter closed. Danny wants to sleep, but his heart and mind are so full he's not sure there is room for sleep.


End file.
